Les 7 réveils de Kyo
by Aura Shiny
Summary: 7 jours... 7 réveils différents... Toshiya x Kyo.


Titre : Les 7 réveils de Kyo  
Autrice : Aura Shiny  
Genre : Délire total, expériences personnelles  
Groupe(s) : Dir en Grey (powa !)  
Disclaimer1 : Délire d'Aura à 3heures du mat'… et alors ? Ca peut arriver à tout le mondeuh ! é___èx  
Disclaimer2 : Franchement, si Kyo m'appartenait, personne ne le verrait. Na mé ho ! Kyo c'est 1mètre 60 de pur sex appeal ! 

Les 7 réveils de Kyo

Lundi 7.53  
  
_ Kyooooooooooooo ! ! ! On part dans 7minutes !   
_ Urusei !  
_ Debouuuuuuuuuut !  
_J'ai dit : urusei  
_ Et moi : debouuuuuuut ! Kakao va *encore* râler car nous sommes en retard ! Alors *onegai* Kyo-kun… Debout !  
  
Toshiya tira d'un coup sur la couverture du blond qui se redressa, les cheveux encore plus en live que d'habitude, les yeux embrumés de sommeil. Le bassiste ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque devant la tête de son ami.  
  
_ Kawaii Koneko ^^  
_OMAE O KORUSU TOSHIMASA !  
_ Faudrait déjà que tu te lèves pour ça, Kawaii Kyo-chan !  
_ T'es mort ce coup ci ! cria Kyo en se levant et en se jetant sur Totchi qui eu juste le temps d'esquiver la bombe blonde

Le bassiste sortit de la chambre et courut jusque la cuisine poursuivit d'un Kyo en pyjama   
  
_ Kawaii Kyo-chan est quand même debout ! fit remarquer le poursuivit   
_ Je retourne me coucher dès que je t'aurai tué ! rétorqua le poursuivant   
_ C'est ça Kyo-chan ^^  
  
Le petit blond –énervé- saisit le premier pot de cuisine qui lui venait sous la main et l'envoya à la figure de Toshiya. Ce dernier ne put esquiver et se retrouva couvert d'une substance appelée …  
  
_ De la farine ?  
_ Oups…

_ Kyo no bakaaaaaaa ! ! !  
_ Pas fait exprès !  
_ Viens ici Kawaii Kyo !  
_ Suis pas encore assez fou pour aller vers un Toshiya en colère ! Hé, je tiens trop à la vie !   
_ Cours vite alors !  
_ Bonne idée, merci ^^   
  
  
Mardi 7:55

  
_ 5 minutes Kyo !  
_ Trop tôt… marmonna le chanteur en remettant sa couverture sur lui

_ Iie mon grand ! Debout !  
_ T'es pas ma mère !  
_ Car tu obéissais à ta mère quand elle te disait de te lever ? demanda Toshiya en levant un sourcils 

Kyo fit une pause avant de répondre  
  
_ Iie  
  
Puis il se remit sous ses couvertures.  
  
_ Me disais aussi… Onegaiiiiiii Kyo ! Lève toi ! Kaoru va être en rogne comme hier !  
_ Hey ! s'écria le petit blond. C'est TOI qui nous a mit en retard hier !  
_ A cause de qui ? rétorqua Toshiya en reprenant la couverture. C'est à cause de qui que j'ai du reprendre une douche ?  
_ Fallait pas me chercher !

_ Debout de suite sinon..  
_ Sinon ? répéta Kyo tout à fait réveillé mais ne voulant pas bouger

_ Tu reçois une bassine d'eau sur la tête !  
_ Tu oserais pas… provoqua le blond sachant très bien que le bassiste en serait capable.   
_ Ne me tentez pas trop Tooru-san ! répondit Toshiya en remarquant le sourire de Kyo. Debout ! Je te veux prêt dans 3 minutes !  
_ Et ma douche de 15 minutes alors ?

Toshiya roula des yeux et se tint la tête  
  
_ Kyooooo onegai ! Si tu veux pas être à l'heure pour moi ou Kaoru, fais le pour les fans !  
_ Aucuns rapports  
_ Je sais mais debout quand même !  
_ ok ok ! T'as gagné !  
_ Kyo : 1 Toshiya: 1  
_ Hn Baka  
  
  
Mercredi 7:59  
  
_ Kyo debout ? demanda calmement Toshiya  
_ Iie ! répondit le blond en se rendormant  
_ Ok…  
  
Le bassiste sortit de la chambre et en revint quelques secondes après un seau d'eau à la main.  
  
_DEBOUT ! cria le jeune homme en jetant le contenu sur le chanteur.  
  
Ce dernier fit un bon de 20mètres en hurlant le nom de son ami  
  
_ TOTCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
_ Kyo: 1 Toshiya : 2 ^^

Jeudi 7 :58  
  
_ Tu es levé Kyo-chan ?   
_BAKA ! cria le Kyo chan en sautant devant le bassiste avec le seau du jour avant

_ Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! ! ! !  
_ Kyo : 2 Toshiya :2  
_ Kyyyyyyo no baka ! ! ! C'est gelé !  
_ C'est le but de l'eau *froide*  
_ hum baka  
_ Le Warumono gagne toujours !  
  
  
Vendredi 7 : 50  
  
_ Suis prêt !^^

_ Où est l'embrouille ?¬_¬  
_ Y'en a pas ^^  
_ Hum…  
_ Oh ! Kakao a téléphoné hier soir quand tu préparais le souper…  
_ Et ?  
_ La répétition est avancée à 7 :30 ^^  
_…  
_Ca va pas Totchi ? T'es tout rouge ^^  
_…  
_ Kyo: 3 , Toshiya : 2 ^^  
  
  
Samedi 6 :30  
  
_ TOORU-KUN DEBOUT ET TOUT DE SUITE ! ! ! ! ! !  
_ Ouaaaaaaaaaaah ! !hurla Kyo en se réveillant en sursaut  
_ J'AI DIT : DE SUITE !  
_ Ha…Hai ! ! bégaya le blond en sautant du lit et en courant vers la salle de bain.  
_ Arigatoo Kaoru-kun  
_ De rien Totchi, je suis sur que ce matin vous serez à l'heure à la répétition ^^  
  
  
Samedi 23 :47  
  
_ Ca fait 3-3, fit Toshiya assit dans le sofa. Comment nous départager ?

_ Je connais un moyen…murmura Kyo à l'oreille du bassiste avant de commencer à la lécher consciencieusement.  
_ En voilà une bonne idée…  
  
  
Dimanche 11 :59  
  
  
_ Qui a gagné ?  
_ Toi mon Kyo…  
_ Le Warumono gagne toujours   
_Reprouve le moi, j'ai pas du bien voir…  
_ A vos ordres Totchi-chan…  
_ Kyo no baaaaaaaaaaaaa..  
_Tu disais ?  
_ Continue ! ! ! ! !  
  
  
  
OWARI ¬_¬

*relis*   
Mais c'est quoi *ce* truc ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! Et vous me laissez écrire ça ? ?   
* regard à Kao-chan, Mai-chan, Mars'san et Hat'chan *  
Z'avez pas honte ? ?


End file.
